Inescapable Fate
by Evrchanging
Summary: What happens after you see your future laid out before you? Bonnie wakes up to find an inescapable truth as she fights against her toughest adversary yet. Silas. This is a Klonnie one shot that popped into my head. Major thanks to creator of the title image.


**A/N: Hey everyone this is just what the doctor ordered. A one shot of Klonnie! Leave a review if you guys like it I might do more. I don't own TVD or anything else affiliated with it and blah blah blah. **

She felt arms snake around her waist. She could feel his warmth as he pulls her in closer. Safety. She took in a deep breath he smelled like the forest after a late summer rain. Bonnie turned and kissed him on the lips slowly; savoring each sweet moment their lips touched. She sighed as they pulled apart. "So this is the day we die right?" She let out a strangled laugh. She picked up a cup left on the table from breakfast and put it in the sink.

"We won't die love. I promise with everything I have that I will protect you." Klaus said reassuringly his cool blue eyes staring intently down into hers.

But he couldn't bonnie knew that. She knew it when she woke up a week ago in the middle of the night drenched in her own tears. Bonnie thought back to that night. She was in an open field it was night. There was a feeling of foreboding in the air. Then she saw it. The exact moment the love of her life died. She saw Klaus's lifeless body crumple to the ground. His eyes drained of what once was a vibrant and passionate life that she once loved. She stood up and saw the face of evil cloaked in dirty bandages and blood. His red eyes gleamed with pride at his kill. As he moved closer she smelled him. He smelled of rotting flesh, loneliness, and revenge. Bonnie didn't move she couldn't, frozen in fear she felt the monsters claws rip into her chest only a whisper came out as she dropped to the ground near her fallen lover. "Silas"

She woke up and the feeling of death still clung to her. It was cold and hard sticking to her soul. Klaus did his best to reassure Bonnie and tell her that it was just a dream. A silly nightmare nothing to be afraid of. But that feeling, that heaviness never went away. It had gotten worse and worse until today when it stopped the day of the last battle.

After Jeremy's death we knew Silas had to be stopped once and for all. It was Bonnie's idea to team up with Klaus. They had been dating for months before so it seemed like the best way to let the group know. The group was at first hesitant and Caroline was more than a little hurt that Bonnie kept such a big secret from her but they soon got over it. It's been two months since Jeremy's death and year since Klaus and bonnie got together. And now they have a perfect plan to destroy Silas.

"Bonnie Damon just called a meeting at the boarding house" Klaus said rolling his eyes before giving her a quick peck on the cheek shaking her from her reverie. She smiled back at him and headed up the stairs to their shared room at the Mikealsons mansion to get dressed.

"So we all know the plan right? " Damon questioned for the millionth time.

"Kill Silas, it's not that hard to remember" Rebekah stated annoyed as she sat cross legged on a brown leather couch in the Salvatore's den.

"It's not just killing Silas, he's immortal. We need to weaken him and then Bonnie will perform her witchy juju on him and then we have to stake him with this" Damon held up an intricately carved wooden stake with symbols written in a language that died long ago. "This is enchanted and should end him for good" Damon said his voice deadly serious.

"Should?" Caroline questioned.

The silence in the room started to become suffocating. The heaviness of their situation rested upon everyone's mind. Bonnie felt Klaus's had squeeze hers reassuringly. She forced a small smile onto her face and looked at him and nodded. She looked over at Elena she hadn't said anything this entire time. After Jeremy died Damon turned off her humanity. Bonnie resented him for that, she looked so…dead. I guess that's what she was what they all were. Not that it mattered much, she stood up. Everyones attention snapped to her. "Well see you guys later tonight"

"Wait where are you going Bonnie?" Caroline asked

"I need to meditate to strengthen my powers" She stated backing out of the room. That was a lie, but she couldn't just sit there waiting for the inevitable. She ran out the door before anyone could stop or question her further.

It was time. Stefan looked to me as Bonnie began to summon Silas. "You guys ready?" His brows furrowed in hesitation he looked down at his watch twelve o'clock exactly. He scanned the empty park. He chose this place because he knew it would be empty this time of night so know humans would get hurt.

"Of course we are brother. No need to worry it will only make your wrinkles worse." Damon tried to joke but was met with silence. "Shame on me for trying to lighten up the mood" he mumbled

"Shut up Damon" Elena said "Here he comes"

Silas walked towards us in fluid graceful steps. But he wasn't alone Katherine and professor Shane followed behind him with over 4 dozen of his other followers. Katherine smirked as she sized us up. Shane kept his eyes down avoiding eye contact. "Well, well, well, it looks like you have summoned me. Now what could I possibly have to offer a Bennet which that would require a summons. Klaus stepped forward blocking Bonnie from Silas. "Oh how cute" He said patronizingly. His eyes sparked red like the ones from her nightmare.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Damon said "either way you end up dead" He said shrugging.

"Haha you can keep your clichés Damon. You can't kill me I'm an immortal." Silas said cheerfully like we were at some sort of deranged Christmas party. He took a step toward us. "But I'd like to see you try."

"Now look who's throwing out clichés now." Rebekah said taking a swing at Silas. He dodged effortlessly then grabbed Rebekah by her hair and flung her across the field into a tree. And that is how it began. Bonnie stared Shane down. The liar that betrayed her, that helped led them towards Jeremy's death. She conjured a ball of fire and hurled at him. It was a direct hit she watched as his clothes started to catch fire. But he didn't scream. He started laughing Bonnie stared in open mouth horror as the flames started to die down and his melting flesh somehow melded back onto his body.

"See I told you there were rewards for helping Silas." He rushed towards grabbing me by my throat. Bonnie punched him in the face and out of nowhere Klaus ripped him off of her and snapped his neck.

"You ok Bon?" He said speeding back over to her. But before she could answer Shane through a wooden stake through Klaus's arm. This time bonnie gave him most powerful aneurysm she could muster. As she walked over towards Shane she started chanting.

"Sit vestri tutela deficient. Vestra ignavia esse infirmitatem tuam" She kneeled down next to him. As Shane tried to struggle in vain against the magic, Bonnie took out the dagger given to her by her grams.

"Bonnie you don't want to do this. We were friends, join Silas and I. We can rule the-"Shane's ramblings were cut short by the dagger thrust into his heart.

She stood up and looked across the field and stared as she identified the bodies of both Elena and Rebekah on the ground. Bonnie looked over in time to see Caroline and Stefan fighting back to back against a group of Silas's minions. She ran over staking several of his lackeys in her way in the process. As the onslaught of demons started to slow Bonnie saw Damon fighting head to head with Silas. Damon was strong but was no match for Silas. Stefan noticed this but before he could run to assist his brother it was too late. Silas had already put a stake through Damon's heart.

"Noooo!"Stefan screamed. Bonnie had heard that before. The sound of complete and utter devastation. He grabbed his brother's body and shook him as if that could bring him back. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He laid his brother down gently. And faced Silas "I will End you!" He ran towards Silas with blind fury. He broke Silas's arm and got on his back with his arms around his neck. Stefan's face changed from anger to shock as he released his grip on Silas. He turned to face Katherine before he fell face first. Dead. She had snuck up on him and daggered him. But her victory was only short lived as Klaus grabbed the stake from Stefan's back and stabbed her in the heart.

Bonnie started crawling towards Damon's body. She had to find it. She had to find the dagger and end this before any more of the people she loved died. As she flipped Damons lifeless corpse over and pulled out the stake she felt sick.

Then Bonnie heard Caroline scream "Bonnie!" She turned to see her best friend's heart being ripped out by Silas. She rushed at him and flung him at the nearest tree.

"ooh a real challenge. Those other pathetic attempts were starting to get boring" He said pulling himself up from the tree. Bonnie tried to roundhouse kick him in the face. But he caught her leg and twisted it throwing her off balance. As she fell to the ground she kicked him in the back of his knees causing him to drop with her. He grabbed her by her throat and leaned in.

"I'm not sure whether I should kill you now our drag this out." His putrid breath made her skin crawl.

"How about neither" Bonnie gasped as she set his left arm on fire. As he let go of her in shock she scrambled away and started chanting. "Nemo vivet praeteritum suo tempore. Ad cinerem reverteris."

After finishing off the last of the hybrids Klaus ran to Bonnie's side.

"Do you think some silly little spell can save you" His laugh was distorted by rage. His red eyes blazing his decayed body stiffened.

She kept chanting as the wind picked up. A ring of flame arose around them.

Silas launched himself at Bonnie but Klaus blocked him tossing him back.

"Your boyfriend can't protect you forever witch." He growled

She didn't need forever just a few more seconds.

"You got this Bonnie I love you." Klaus shouted over the roar of the wind

She did it; the spell was complete now all she had to do was stake this bastard. But as she looked she saw her vision come to fruition as Silas reached his hand into Klaus's chest and squeezed. Klaus roared in pain.

"Let him go or I'll kill you" Bonnie screamed.

"How about neither" Silas said as he ripped out the heart of the man she loved.

She could feel her own heart dying along with his. And what replaced it was the only thing keeping her going, revenge. The flames rose even higher. She looked into the eyes of the devil and as she brought down the stake killing him he sliced her chest open. Silas Screamed as he went up in flames. Bonnie stumbled back falling to the ground next to Klaus. She looked down at her injury. She knew it was fatal as she laid her head on Klaus's chest. She closed her eyes and let go.

**A/N: The first spell translates to"Let your protection fail. Your cowardice is your weakness"**

**The second is "No man shall live past his time. You will return back to ash."**


End file.
